


No Need to Catch the Bouquet

by Bideroo



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Getting over a break up, M/M, Original Character because I needed a Bad Guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bideroo/pseuds/Bideroo
Summary: His good friends' wedding is somewhat marred by the attendance of his ex.  Rei is rescued by a gorgeous, charming acquaintance from his past.  Shit gets sexy, fast.





	No Need to Catch the Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> This is Sousuke and Gou's wedding, in my head, but there wasn't really a need to bring it up in the story, so. :) I had a blast writing this, so I hope you have fun reading it! Enjoy the pretty men being pretty, and the smut! <3

With a blanket of stars above and their quietly rippling reflections below, Rei could almost lose himself enough to imagine things were returning to normal. Almost. Distracting himself with a half-hearted attempt to recognize familiar constellations as they shimmered, inverted, on the surface of the fountain's pool, he allowed himself a few more moments of melancholy, then willed the smile to return to his face. He was well-practiced at it, having had pretty much nothing BUT opportunities over the last 5 or 6 weeks. Smile, nod, _I'm doing well, thank you, and how are you?_ Smile, hug, _I assure you everything's fine, thank you for your concern._ Admittedly, he was not a natural-born liar, but life has a way of beating that skill into everyone, and he found himself grateful for it tonight.

It had been Nagisa that delivered the news to Rei earlier that day on the phone: Yes, Dai will be at the wedding, and yes, he will have THAT MAN with him. Chuckling humorlessly to himself, Rei acknowledged that things like this were bound to happen when you got involved with a friend of a friend. Still, Nagisa had been angry enough for both of them, unbelieving that the man would have the audacity to not only show up when he knew Rei would be there, but would be bringing the very catalyst of their relationship's destruction as if nothing were wrong, as if those two got together in some wholesome, adorable way instead of sneaking around behind Rei's back.

Sporting his best facsimile of a natural, easy grin, Rei meandered back up the path, regulating his breathing. The breakup had been necessary, but nothing about it was easy. For reasons Rei still couldn't grasp, Dai had fought tooth and nail about every detail; after the third major blow-up regarding who REALLY owned one of their various kitchen appliances, Rei had bowed out, leaving everything that wasn't explicitly his. Needless to say, they were not currently on speaking terms, so Rei had been gracefully and quietly avoiding him and his new (heh, hardly NEW) lover all evening. Until, that is, Dai had approached him after the ceremony, red-faced and blustering, and Rei had fled outside to avoid a scene.

He knew he was pushing the limits of propriety, having been aimlessly plodding through the courtyard alone for 10 minutes or more, and steeled himself. Slipping through the door, he beelined for the stairs. The balcony above the ballroom provided the perfect bird's-eye view of the space below, and he noted the table at which Dai and his partner sat. Scanning quickly, he saw an empty table on the other side of the room, tucked behind the champagne fountain, and clenched his fist in a tiny gesture of victory.

Sinking into the chair with palpable relief, he tugged his phone from his pocket and shot a quick text to Nagisa.

 

Rei: Hey, dork. Sorry I took off for a bit; Dai was trying to pick a fight in the middle of the reception line, so I bailed. I'm at the table behind the champagne fountain if you need me for anything. Will probably hide here until I feel I've stayed long enough to not be rude, then head home.

Nagisa: Are you fucking kidding me?? What is WRONG with that guy? I hate that he's here. Everyone keeps asking where you are and wants to see you. Please don't hide, Rei. These people were your friends first.

Rei: If he would just ignore me like a normal person, rather than chewing my ass about ?this month's rent payment? (I DON'T FUCKING LIVE THERE ANYMORE) in the middle of a friend's wedding, then maybe I'd be more comfortable socializing. As it stands, I feel like he's a bomb waiting to go off.

Nagisa: I'll just have Rin kick him out.

Rei: Don't do that, please. Seriously, the very last thing I want is to make a scene, of any sort. Just… Have fun, okay? I'll be here for a bit, so if folks want to see me that bad, they can come find my pitiful ass. :)

Nagisa: *sigh* Ok, punkin. At least drink some free champagne, ok?

Rei: Already on it. :)

 

Snagging the wedding booklet from the table, Rei absentmindedly skimmed the pages as he sipped at his drink, just to give himself the appearance of having something to do. Despite turning the pages as slowly as he could, he'd only managed to drag the reading out for about 5 minutes, and he sighed softly before flipping back to the beginning. Repeating this several more times, he'd had about as much as he could stand of the flowery margins and terrible poetry. Just as he decided to give it up, a voice spoke in his ear.

"Surely you could recite it from memory by now, Ryuugazaki."

Rei turned his head and found himself nose to nose with a man in a charcoal grey suit. "I'm sorry… Do I know you?" he politely inquired, tugging the corners of his mouth into what he hoped passed as a friendly smile, and resisted the urge to back away.

"HA! Damn right you know me!" Pulling himself back slightly, the man slid himself into the chair beside Rei and flashed him a beaming grin.

Recognition dawned, and Rei reached for the man's hand to grasp it in a firm handshake. "My god! It's been a while, Mikoshiba-san! How have you been?"

"Bah, Seijuurou is fine. No need to be all formal. We aren't kids anymore. How long HAS it been? I don't think I've seen you since college, at least. Damn we're getting old, eh?" Seijuurou's laugh was warm and contagious, and Rei found himself chuckling, too.

"Seijuurou, then. But I'll then insist that you call me Rei. You know, I think I might have seen you at one of Rin's races, but I don't recall us getting the opportunity to speak. Have you been well?"

"Still suckin' air, man. You know how it goes. I have to be honest… I've been watching you for a few minutes, and I'm dying to know what the hell you're doing over here all by yourself, reading a wedding pamphlet like there'll be an oral exam on it later, when all your friends are whoopin' it up over there."

Rei felt his smile falter for the briefest of seconds, but he quickly set it to rights and let out a short laugh. "I'm actually not feeling well, so I thought I'd take a few moments to clear my head. The uh… the champagne helps."

Smirking, Seijuurou leaned back in his chair, regarding his tablemate for a silent moment. "You're a terrible liar, sir."

Tilting his head back, Rei puffed out a sharp breath. "Yeah, well. If I told you I was an international spy, you wouldn't have believed me. So let's just go with my cover story, yeah?"

"Fine with me. I've always wanted to get drunk with an international spy." Striding quickly to the champagne fountain, Seijuurou whisked two glasses from the stand and returned, triumphantly placing them on the table. "So. Cheers to unexpected reunions." Seijuurou lifted his glass and Rei mimicked the gesture, taking a small drink and openly allowing himself a few seconds to appreciate Seijuurou's breathtaking smile.

Returning his obvious stare, Seijuurou leaned forward, resting an arm on the table. "So, what are you doing nowadays? Last I heard, you were overseas doing some sort of fancy science-y shit."

"Oh wow, that was a while ago. I've been back in Japan for… 3 years now? I think that's right. And yeah… My work is fancy science-y shit, and people's eyes immediately glaze over when I start talking about it, so let's skip it." Offering Seijuurou a warm grin that crinkled his eyes, Rei took another drink.

"Hey, I understand that. I crunch numbers all day, so my work experience isn't exactly riveting, either. Uh… So, you still swimming?"

"Recreationally. Or like, to stay in shape. I swim at the gym, I guess. You know, I'm scouring the attic and basement of my brain to come up with a single, solitary, interesting thing about myself to tell you, and I'm failing, miserably."

Seijuurou cackled, and then his smile shifted to an expression decidedly more serious. "You are plenty interesting, Rei." Cocking an eyebrow in an almost unnoticeable gesture, Rei's eyes did not stray from Seijuurou's, keeping silent. As a tiny laugh escaped his lips, Seijuurou dropped his gaze to the table. "Are you married now? Got a whole gaggle of lovely, terrifyingly smart kids running around somewhere?"

The corner of Rei's lips turned up with a ghost of a smile. "Marriage has never been in the cards, for me. And I'm too selfish for children. I babysat Nagisa's rabbit for a couple weeks while he was gallivanting across Europe with his boyfriend, and that was more responsibility than I'd ever thought possible. I was terrified the poor thing was going to die on me while he was gone. Of course, now the creature fucking LOVES me, so maybe I didn't do as bad as I thought."

"Ryuugazaki Rei, Rabbit Tamer. Very cute." Seijuurou's million-watt smile was back, and Rei noticed he had shifted closer to him, their legs nearly touching under the table. Resisting the urge to nervously adjust his non-existent glasses (he'd worn contacts for the evening), Rei settled on a quiet clearing of his throat.

"Are your siblings here tonight?" Rei asked, pulling his eyes from Seijuurou to scan the crowd. "I haven't seen- OH GOD NO." Stiffening, Rei's eyes darted, seeking an escape route.

"Rei?" Seijuurou's brows knitted in concern. "What's go-"

"Brutal honesty time," Rei growled under his breath. "My ex is here, he is pissed about something, and has already screamed at me once tonight. And he just saw me and is coming this way." Shoving himself back from the table, Rei turned panicked eyes to Seijuurou. "I apologize for cutting our visit short, but I have to get the fuck out of here, NOW."

"What? Wait… who? Is everything… Wait. Fuck THIS shit. Come with me." Seijuurou grabbed Rei's hand and set off at a brisk trot, Rei stumbling before he caught up. They hit the doors without slowing down, and once they were in the hallway, Seijuurou broke into a full run, dragging Rei along.

"Where are we going?" Rei gasped, finally finding his footing to run alongside his partner in escape.

"I live out of town so I have a room here, tonight. We're going there. Is he following us?"

Twisting his head to peer over his shoulder, Rei saw Dai enter the hallway. "Shit, I think he saw us!"

"EVASIVE MANEUVERS!!" Seijuurou bellowed, and swung Rei around a corner into a dimly lit hallway, both men laughing and running as hard as they could. "The jewel has been lifted from the safe, but pursuit is hot on our tail! All teams to…" Seijuurou stopped guffawing and talking long enough to take in a sign as they passed. "... Stairwell 4E!"

Slamming into the door, they hightailed it up the stairs, giggling and panting for breath. "Only a couple more floors, Rei! We've got this! We've… got this! Holy shit I need more cardio in my workout! I think I'm dying!"

"You can't die on me now, Sarge! You could've left me for dead, but you saved my life back there! Oh fuck seriously, are these stairs like… taller than normal?" Rei was having trouble breathing between the laughing and the climbing, and also perhaps at the fact that Seijuurou had yet to let go of his hand.

"We're here!" Seijuurou stage-whispered as he came to a stop at the floor door. "Keep a lid on it, Ryuugazaki. They've got eyes all over this building."

"10-4," Rei tittered, and the two took off down the hallway, Rei managing to stay quiet until Seijuurou dramatically spy-slid up to a corner and put his finger over his lips, his serious expression so over the top that Rei lost it.

"Oh my god!" Rei whimpered, and Seijuurou belted out a laugh and ran off down the hall. Not willing to be outdone, Rei outpaced him slightly before tucking into a commando roll, coming up into a squat beside a potted plant with a finger gun held out to cover their flank.

Jerking to a stop, Seijuurou braced himself on his knees as he cackled, then leapt over and yanked Rei from the ground. "Noo-ho-ho WAY! That was awesome! Come on! They'll catch us here!" He sprinted until he reached the room a few doors down, Rei crashing into him as he stopped. "Get in here, asshole! They're probably unleashing the hounds as we speak!!"

Seijuurou shoved Rei into the room and stepped quickly in behind him, closing and locking the door as Rei leaned back against the wall, giggling helplessly. "What the fuuuuuck…" he wheezed, his hands over his face. "That was absolutely the dorkiest shit I've-" Rei cut off abruptly when his hands dropped, realizing Seijuurou was mere centimeters from his face with his forearms against the wall on either side of Rei's head, panting slightly from their exertion. "Sei… juurou?"

"Can I kiss you?" Seijuurou whispered, his eyes like backlit amber, and Rei blinked once before he grabbed Seijuurou's neck with both hands and pulled him in, their lips pressing together hungrily.

Tugging at Rei's bottom lip, Seijuurou sucked it into his mouth and ran his tongue over it, tasting champagne. When Rei gasped at the sensation, Seijuurou slid into Rei's mouth, eliciting groans from both of them, and Rei dropped his hands to the other man's waist, drawing him closer. For several moments, they could hear nothing but their own pulses and the moist, heated sounds of their lips.

Shifting his head slightly, Rei reluctantly peeled his eyes open. "What is this?" he breathed, lips brushing over Seijuurou's as their bodies pressed against each other.

"Whatever you want it to be."

Sliding his fingers into his own hair, Rei sucked in an enormous breath, letting it out with a constricted HAAA. "I haven't been touched in so long. I want… Let's just…"

A soft hand on his face stilled his words, and Rei's eyes were drawn to Seijuurou's lips when he spoke. "Me, too. Hey, it's okay, we don't have to think so hard about this." As his final word tapered off, Seijuurou touched smooth lips to Rei's neck, just under his ear, and worked his way back to Rei's mouth, diving in desperately. When Rei offered only a moan as a reply, Seijuurou felt his attention pulled to the growing pressure against his pelvis, both men's arousals swelling in response to the heat and raw need of the other.

Seijuurou parted their lips, resting their foreheads together, and grasped Rei's hand. "Come on, then. I'd normally try to be… smoother about this, but I don't have the patience right now. I just want whatever I can get from you, and I don't want to wait," Seijuurou murmured, backing up towards the bed. Following closely, Rei gently shook off Seijuurou's fingers.

"Take off your clothes," Rei rumbled, his hands already at his own buttons. "I want to see you." Making short work of freeing themselves from their garments, Rei shoved him onto the mattress, smiling at Seijuurou's gasp. Crawling over him, Rei dropped down for a searing, sloppy kiss. "You're stunning, Seijuurou. God damn, you've got me so hard. What do you like? What do you want to do?" As Rei spoke, he leaned back, kneeling over Seijuurou's thick, muscled thighs, and unapologetically swept his eyes along Seijuurou's body, lightly stroking his own erection.

"Holy shit Ryuugazaki… This is hot as hell." Unable to pull his eyes from the dark-haired man above him, Seijuurou shook his head, the tiniest of movements, and rested his hands on Rei's thighs. "You're gorgeous."

"I thought we agreed you'd call me Rei?" The corner of Rei's mouth quirked up in an anything-but-innocent smile, and he lowered his hands to Seijuurou's chest, dragging them slowly down towards his hips. "Or perhaps, if you'd like, you could call me Sensei? I do have the credentials." Rei's slightly embarrassed giggle sent a pulse of pleasure through the man beneath him.

Seijuurou's swallow was audible. "Oh FUCK, you've got to be kidding me. You're a living, breathing wet dream, Re-..." Pausing for a split second, Seijuurou closed his eyes. "... Ryuugazaki Sensei."

A low chuckle rumbled from Rei's chest, cock jerking heavily, and he leaned over to tease one of Seijuurou's nipples with a playful tongue. "Mm, that's nice," he slurred, voice muffled against Seijuurou's chest. "Again?"

"O-ho, you like that, Ryuugazaki Sensei?"

"Unngh, FUCK, yes, I do. Seijuurou, oh my god. Your body is like a fucking sculpture, and you taste so good…"

"Sensei…"

"FUCK maybe that was a bad idea. I'm gonna blow before you ever even touch me, at this rate," Rei moaned, then drug the soft point of his tongue along the ridges of Seijuurou's abs.

It was Seijuurou's turn to chuckle, and he worked his fingers into Rei's hair, gaze following his tongue. "Isn't that fine? I mean… We have all night. I-If you want to stay, that is."

Their eyes locked, Rei's mouth halted and hovering over Seijuurou's stomach. "I see," Rei finally whispered, lifting himself back to rest on Seijuurou's legs. Regarding Seijuurou silently for several moments, Rei's expression gave nothing away, and Seijuurou began internally cursing himself for fucking everything up.

"I-I didn't mean to-" Cutting off his stammering when Rei's hand cupped softly against his cheek, Seijuurou's mouth fell open ever so slightly, awaiting the verdict with equal parts excitement and apprehension.

A smile grew on Rei's face, warm and genuine, and he teasingly thumbed at Seijuurou's nose. "I would love that," he murmured, shifting himself to Seijuurou's side and falling to the bed next to him. "You know… I'm still kind of a mess from my last relationship," Rei cryptically whispered, tucking his face into the crook of Seijuurou's neck.

"I won't ask anything from you that you don't want to give, Rei. You don't have to love me. We can just... use each other, if um, if that's what you want."

"That's the opposite of what I'm trying to say." Rei's head popped into Seijuurou's field of vision, a mischievous smile dancing on his lips. "I'm more worried that you'll have to chase me away from you with a broom, like a stray cat you foolishly fed, once, or something."

Surprised laughter parted Seijuurou's lips, and he wiggled his fingers back into Rei's hair. "WELL, now, that does sound absolutely awful. A gorgeous, heart-stoppingly sexy sweetheart with a fucking Ph.D wanting to crawl in my bed all the time? TRULY, THE APOCALYPSE IS UPON ME."

"Hmm. Well, you can't say you were not warned."

"True. Your honesty is incredibly flattering on you, Sensei."

"Faa-aack," Rei groaned. "Wanna just jerk each other off real quick so I can... reset or something? And maybe actually take my time and enjoy this, after that?" Mouth pulled into a tiny pout, Rei's eyebrows waggled at Seijuurou until they both burst into laughter.

"You really ARE worked up! Just how long ago was this break-up?"

"Ah. Right, well… The break up was about a month and a half ago, but he'd been stepping out on me for several months before that, not that I knew it at the time. So it's probably been… half a year since I last got laid? Half a year since anyone but me has shown this poor, forsaken cock any love at all…"

Dragging his fingertips along Rei's abs, Seijuurou worked his hand down until he could clasp his fingers around Rei's length. "A travesty…" he murmured, his voice low. He leaned down, taking Rei's lips with his own and pushing the dark-haired man onto his back. With a choked gasp, Rei arched into Seijuurou's touch, his muscled torso flexing wantonly, and Seijuurou leaned back to drink in the sight. "Wow, holy shit… You're so beautiful, Rei." Lightly smiling at Rei's whimpered reply, he moved himself down the bed to position his legs in between Rei's knees. The motion of his hand on Rei's now throbbing dick became rougher, Seijuurou deliberately drawing Rei's attention as he hovered suggestively, mouth open over Rei's tip.

Once Rei caught sight of Seijuurou's broad shoulders, dilated pupils and eager lips, his hips bucked up in an attempt to close the distance. Seijuurou's hands shot to Rei's hip bones, forcing him down into the mattress. "Nope. You'll be staying right here for the duration, I'm afraid. Your cock is huge, and I don't want to ruin the fun with an ill-timed vomit."

"Your dirty talk is astounding, Seijuurou. Did you seriously just say the word 'vomit' while giving me bedroom eyes?"

"You know… You should call me Sei," Seijuurou purred, ignoring the question.

Rei's cock jerked hard, and Seijuurou chuckled as Rei's eyes scrunched closed. "So I'm clearly into that, I guess… Whatever you want, Sei. Just… Please touch me or kiss me or something, before I take matters into my own hands. This is torture."

Resting his lips against the tip of Rei's arousal, his face pulled into a devious grin. "Yes, Sensei," he exhaled, the hot, humid sensation tearing a moan from his dark-haired partner, and he slid himself over and down Rei's swollen dick. Starting slowly, he gently tugged and licked as the movement of his neck carried him up and down Rei's considerable length. Rei's immediate, strained groaning sent a shockwave through Seijuurou's body and his cock twitched in reply, bobbing heavy between his legs. "Holy shit, Rei, the noises you make, " he moaned, pulling off just long enough to comment before sliding back down.

"I'm sorry… I've always… I've always been loud. I'm not… I can try to keep it down," Rei panted, clenching his fists into Seijuurou's short hair.

Reluctantly raising his head from Rei's dick once again, Seijuurou's eyes locked onto Rei's. "Don't apologize. And don't stop. It's the sexiest shit I've ever heard." He dug his fingers into Rei's hips, and Rei growled with pleasure. "Oh fuck, I think I'm gonna come just listening to you, shit." Throwing himself back into his work, Seijuurou sucked him with abandon, his raw, sloppy movements yanking the most beautiful, lewd sounds from Rei's throat.

"Ah! Ah gaaahd… HA! OH SHIT MMMMgod, Sei!" Rei nearly screamed, and a jolt of fear and arousal at potentially being overheard shot straight to Seijuurou's already pulsing member, a bead of thick moisture escaping the tip.

"Uunngh, god, Rei…" he groaned around Rei's girth, and Rei keened a long, hoarse sound at the vibration. Squeezing his eyes shut, Seijuurou began to slam himself down Rei's length as far as he could go, his throat clicking and spasming its protests while Rei barked out staccato bursts of pleasure above him.

Rei, becoming aware of how hard he was pulling Seijuurou's hair, forced his hands to relax. "Sei, SEI OH FUCK, Sei… I'm really HAAA FUCK FUCK FUCK… I'm really close Sei, your mouth is so good," he choked out, and Seijuurou hummed his approval, his movements never faltering. "GAH! UnggGAH, are you gonna swallow me down? Do you want my cum, Sei? Oohhhh fuck fuck fuck FUCK I'M COMING SEIJUUROU EEEEE-"

Eyes flying wide, Seijuurou felt his cock release at Rei's nearly deafening, lust-filled voice, his cum ribboning across the bed as he noticed the warm, wet slap of Rei's climax at the back of his throat. Fighting through his gag reflex, Seijuurou swallowed thickly, his own hips thrusting uselessly into the air, and he leaned his weight onto his hands to keep Rei's pelvis pinned to the bed. Once he was satisfied he had taken all Rei had to give and he was not going to gag, he relaxed his grip and slowed his mouth, flattening his tongue and licking wide, wet strips along Rei's trembling length. Seijuurou kept at it until he felt Rei's hips relax, sighing heavily and pushing his hair back from his forehead.

Both men exhausted from their orgasms, Seijuurou dropped like dead weight beside Rei, wrapping his arm and leg over him as Rei entwined their legs and slid a hand to Seijuurou's waist. "Did you… Did you come?" Rei finally whispered, desire and surprise in his eyes.

"Like a 15 year-old boy," Seijuurou snickered tiredly, snuggling his face into Rei's chest. "I'm not normally like that, I swear… I've just never, ever in my life heard anyone sound like you do in bed. It was… I don't know. It was amazing."

Placing a tender kiss to the top of Seijuurou's head, Rei let out a relaxed sigh. "I'm so relieved you like it. As I'm sure you can imagine, not everyone does. I'm kinda fucking tired of holding back."

"How the HELL did you masturbate as a kid? Holy shit, everyone on your block would have known what you were doing!" Shoulders shaking with quiet laughter, they pulled each other tighter.

"I am CAPABLE of being quiet, I just don't LIKE to. And often I shoved a pillow over my face. And to my everlasting mortification, my brother knew the names of every single fucking guy I ever had a crush on until he moved out. Which means, I'm sure, that my parents did too, but unlike him, they never felt it necessary to bring it up."

"Woooow. Wow. Well, we all have our… journeys, I guess. I mean, at least you didn't have to officially come out to them?"

"Ha! You know, I'd never thought about it like that, but you're right. When I did, they were so easy-going about it… It never occurred to me that they'd probably known since I was 12 or 13. Jesus, my poor parents…" Rei clapped a hand over his face, cheeks flushed.

"Awww. I think it's sweet they took it so well. Hey, are you thirsty? I need some water STAT."

"One does work up a thirst when screaming the name of the staggeringly sexy man blowing him into near unconsciousness."

Snorting a pleased giggle, Seijuurou clambered off the bed and bent down to the mini-fridge, Rei whistling at his backside, and retrieved a couple of bottles of water. Tossing one to Rei, he flopped down in the desk chair, guzzling the entire thing in one go. His eyes swung back to Rei, who was downing his own, albeit in a more civilized manner. "I've never done this before," Seijuurou murmured as he looked away, barely audible, and Rei pulled the bottle from his mouth, lowering it to the bedside table.

"Never done what?"

"Heh, um… Gotten it on with someone I basically just met. I'm kind of a romantic at heart, honestly."

Seijuurou's eyes darted back to Rei before settling on the floor, and a sweet smile bloomed on Rei's face. "That's alright. It isn't like I have a wealth of experience to draw on, either. I made some pretty tasteless decisions after a particularly bad break-up in college, but I don't make a habit of bedding every attractive man I see."

A sharp breath poofed Seijuurou's cheeks, the sound escaping with a brisk HA. "Right. Right."

Crossing the room slowly, Rei snuck his fingertips into the hair at the back of Seijuurou's neck. "And I have no interest in making this some sort of one-night stand. I'd like to see you again. Soon. Often." Rei sighed, tilting his head back. "Ah, but you live out of town, yes?"

"It's about an hour's train ride from here. Not far enough that I couldn't see you. If you wanted, or whatever." Suddenly Seijuurou's cheeks were on fire, and Rei couldn't keep himself from dropping tiny kisses all over them.

"Sounds very doable, to me. Hell, I have no free time during the week anyways, so maybe weekends?" Rei's breath abruptly sucked in through his teeth. "Shit. How long do you think we've been up here?"

"Mm, an hour, maybe? Probably not quite that? Want to head back down and rejoin the party?"

"God no. If you'll pardon me for a second, I should let Nagisa know I'm not dead. He… worries." Chuckling exasperatedly, Rei reached down to flip through his pants until he found his phone.

 

N: Did you already leave? I can't find you anywhere!!

R: Hey! Sorry about that; Dai managed to spot me, so I bolted. I'm uh… Hahahahaa. Don't worry about me, okay?

N: HOW CAN I NOT WORRY? DID YOU GO HOME? Are you hidden somewhere and need me to rescue you?

R: No rescue required. I'm actually in a room in the hotel.

N: ? Why spend the money when you could have just gone home?

R: I didn't. I'm… with someone. *giggles* Just got the best head I've had in years. I'll be staying the night, here.

N: WHAAAAAT???? Dear god REI WHAT THE FUCK??? OMG who are you with? Where did you find him? I'm so happy for you, punkin!!

R: Awww. Thanks, Nagi. 

N: What's he like??? Do I know him?? HOLY SHIT TELL ME EVERYTHING

R: …

N: I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND, YOU ARE CONTRACTUALLY OBLIGATED TO SPILL THE DETAILS

R: Hahaha! Okay, he said he doesn't mind if I tell you. Even said he's planning to brag about it to his own friends. I guess he thinks I'm pretty hot shit. *teeheheheee*

N: Ooh, so I know him? And noice. You deserve to be appreciated, Rei-angel. So who is this mystery man and where did you meet?

R: We ran into each other at the wedding. Try not to pass out from jealousy, okay? *wink*

N: OOOOH SO I DO KNOW HIM??

R: You do.

N: ANNDDDDD???

R: *drumroll*

R: Mikoshiba Seijuurou

N: I JUST SQUEALED SO LOUD THEY PUSHED ME OUTSIDE

N: Guh. Holy shit. Well done, angel. You deserve this, after the night/month you've had.

R: Thanks, Nagisa. Listen, I'm going to get back to staring at Naked Seijuurou now, okay? I'll talk to you tomorrow.

N: GEEEEEE HE'S NAKED

N: YOU WERE RIGHT, I'M SO FUCKING JEALOUS

N: Have fun, and I'm going to need a detailed play-by-play tomorrow.

R: Of course. Good night, Nagisa.

N: Nighty-night, Rei.

 

Dropping his phone to the desk, Rei sauntered back over to Seijuurou, who had returned to the bed. "Sorry about that."

"Everything all good, now?"

"Mm," Rei purred, leaning down to capture Seijuurou's lips in a soft, chaste kiss. "So um… What would you like to do now?"

The look Seijuurou turned up to Rei was positively wicked. "Oh, I figured we could quiz each other on the capitals of countries around the world, and then maybe work on a jigsaw puzzle together."

"Mm, or maybe get out crayons and coloring books…"

"Discuss our favorite manga…"

Rei shot his arms beneath Seijuurou's shoulders, startling a giggle from the other man as he lifted him slightly before tossing him back onto the bed. "That sounds just fine, Sei. Whatever you'd like." When Rei crawled over him, Seijuurou's laugh faded, his eyes darkening with desire.

"What I'd like, huh." He ran his tongue over his lips, admiring the way Rei's nostrils flared at the action. "I'm not letting you leave this room until I've had you completely buried inside me," Seijuurou murmured, his voice low and buzzy with a soft, natural growl.

Eyes widening, Rei smashed their lips together, his tongue eagerly pushing into Seijuurou's mouth. When they finally pulled apart, gasping for breath, Rei dropped his head to Seijuurou's chest. "God DAMN. Well, then. I am your willing prisoner." Seijuurou chuckled and lifted his hands to Rei's back, dragging his fingertips down until they settled on his ass. 

"I was hoping you'd say that."


End file.
